fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giselle Teikoku
Giselle Teikoku(ジゼルテイコク Jizeru Teikoku) is a Light Devil Slayer and the sister to Akujin. Appearance Giselle has the appearance of a beautiful teenage girl with snow white hair and red eyes. Her normal attire is a black bodysuit and a white jacket with a hoodie. Personality Giselle can be known to be extremly aggresive and stubbern. She often dosen't listen to what people say, doing things her own way however she sees fit. She also has an immense hatred for demons, mostly due to her past. History Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Physical Attributes' Immense Strength: 'Giselle has a large amount of strength. She was able to stop one of Jason's lightning enchanced sword swings with just her finger, which in turned cause the area behind her to be completly destroyed. Not only that, but she was then able to send him flying multiple feet backwards by just flicking her finger. She also has exeptional jaw strength, as she completly devoured a metal arrow shot at her direction, even though her element is light. '''Immense Speed: '''Probably due to her signature Magic, she has a impressive amount of speed, easily capable of outstripping Mages with speed enchancing Magic and was able to keep up with a light-enchanced Akujin, who is known at the time as the fastest mage in all of Earth-Land. She can also apply light to different parts of her body, allowing her to travel at extreme speeds. '''Enchanced Durability: '''Despite usually using her Magic to escape harm's way, she is shown to be able to take a beating as well. She stated that she was fine and that she felt no pain when a wine bottle was accidently thrown in her direction and was stuck on her forehead. She then procceded to rip the bottle from her head, causing the people around her to look in horror. 'Assorted Attributes High Intellect: 'Giselle has a high amount of intellegence, as she is able to accuratly pinpoint what injuries have been sustained by people and how to cure them. She is also knowledgeable in different kinds of medicine and diseases. She was also able to learn her Devil Slayer Magic in a very short amount of time, as she was able to learn and master this Magic in three months while the normal person would have to take decades to master it. Due to her Magic's healing abilities, she is occasionally asked by the Magic Council to do healing tasks. '''Light Resistance: '''Due to her Magic, Giselle has the unique ability to take and even block light based Magic without being damaged. 'Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: 'Giselle has a large amount of Magic Power. Due to the fact that Magic Barrier Particles are inside her body, she is able to use high level spells without getting tired. Her Magic Power takes the form of holy white light. Her Magic Power also has the side affect of causing her to "glow-in-the-dark". An example is when she turned off a light switch in a room, she started glowing white. She can control this ability at will, making it usful for lighting up dark areas. 'Light Devil Slayer Magic Light Devil Slayer Magic(光の滅悪魔法 Hikari no Metsuaku Mahō): Light Devil Slayer Magic allows Giselle to incorporate the element of Light into her own body, allowing her to produce white light from various parts of her being, which are mostly used as a form of offense. The white light generated by this Magic is said to be extremly powerful, as it is more powerful than any other Light based Magic, including the black light produced by a Light God Slayer. This Magic gives her total dominance over light, allowing her to even bend and redirect the light produced by other light-based Magic. She is also capable of bending the light particles in the surrounding area to create powerful illusions. Due to the Magic's holy properties, she also has the ability to use white light to heal injuries, including poison and other diseases. In addition, Giselle is capable of consuming external sources of light to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, making her immune to most Magic that revolves around light. Although, similiarly to most Slayers not being able to eat their own element, she can't consume light that she herself created. Due to the Magic Barrier Particles inside her body, she can eat any other form of light, including the light of Light Dragon Slayers and Light God Slayers. 'Basic Spells' *'Light Devil's Rage'(光魔の激昂 Kōma no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's standard "breath "attack. Giselle takes in a large amount of air. To initiate the spell, Giselle will gather a large amount of light in her mouth and then releasing it from her mouth, causing a destructive white light to be released, destroying most of the surrounding area. She can then release the created light in two ways. The first way involves a large tornado of pure light energy. This version is very destructive, being able to destroy the ground as well as pierce buildings. The second way is to produce a large beam of holy light from her mouth. This version has high piercing abilities, allowing her to easily penetrate Magical Barriers. She can also alter the trajectory of said laser. *'Light Devil's Field'(光魔の視野 Kōma no Shiya): This spell is unique, as it is a healing spell, something not usually found in Slayer Magic. Giselle gathers a large amount of light in her hands. She then faces them towards an ally, generating a barrier of light that surrounds the person. This field of light has high level healing abilities, being able to heal most damage with little effort. Although, the light cannot heal extreme injuries, such as lost limbs or lost organs. She can even use this spell to heal allies from poison. In addition, this field also serves as a actual barrier, protecting the person inside from outside influences, as anyone not permitted by Giselle will actually be pushed back from the barrier. *'Light Devil's Absolute Light'(光魔の絶対軽 Kōma no Zettaikei): Giselle generates a large amount of light. She then raises her finger in the air. She then generates even more light, so much light that it blinds anyone around her. This spell is useful for escaping or trying to distract opponents. He can also use the heat of the light to slightly burn the opponent's body, making this spell very useful. Also, looking directly at the light is not advised, as the light can greatly damage one's eyes. Despite it's great use, it does have it's own weaknesses. Those who are blind are not affected by the light created. Also, this light not only effects enemies, but allies as well. *'Light Devil's Illusions'(光魔の錯視 Kōma no Sakushi): Giselle generates a large amount of light from her person. She then manipulates the particles of the lights to create illusions. These illusions can create anything, including clones of herself and making holograms of light. Giselle has enough matery over her illusions to make them seem real, real enough to make the opponent think that their actually taking damage when really there not taking any damage at all. The only weakness to this spell is that the illusions take time to create. Also, Giselle must constantly exert Magic Power to stabilize these illusions or they will just lose its form, leaving Giselle exposed. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Retsu Unohana from Bleach. *Light Devil Slayer nagic was approved of by Perchan.